List of transgender-related topics
Transgender is a very complex topic, where definitions are often still up in the air. Usually, the only way to find out how exactly people identify themselves is to ask them, and sometimes, transgender people either cannot or will not define themselves any more specifically than transgender, queer, or genderqueer. Books and articles written about transgender people or culture are often outdated by the time they are published, if not already outdated at the time of composition, due to inappropriate and/or outdated questions or premises. Not only psychology and medicine, but also social sciences deal with transgender people, and each starts from a very different point of view, offers very different perspectives, and uses a different nomenclature. The difference is mirrored by the attitude of transgendered people towards transgender issues, as can be seen in the articles listed below. People and Behaviour * Transgender ** Transman and Drag king ** Transwoman ** List of transgendered people * Transsexual * Cross-dressing ** En femme ** Cross-dressing in film and television * Transvestite * Transvestism * Drag ** Drag queen ** En travesti ** pantomime dame * Androgyny * Genderqueer * Genderfuck * Third gender * Shemale * Transvestic fetishism In non-western cultures * Two-spirit * Bacchá * Berdache * Transgender in China * Evening people * Fakaleiti * Fa'afafine * Galli * Hijra * Transsexuality in Iran * Kathoey * Kocek * Transgender people in Singapore * Sworn virgin * Takatāpui * Winkte * Xanith Basic Terms Gender * Cisgender * Gender identity ** Gender identity disorder * Gender role Sex * Sexual characteristics ** Sex organ or primary sexual characteristics ** Secondary sex characteristics * Sex-determination system Intersexual * 5-alpha-reductase deficiency * Congenital adrenal hyperplasia * Androgen insensitivity syndrome * Hypospadias * Klinefelter's syndrome * Swyer syndrome * Turner's syndrome * Hermaphrodite * Chimerism Other * Gender blind * Gender queer * Heteronormativity * LGBT * Queer * Third gender * Transgenderism * Transphobia Topics related to transitioning Social * Transitioning * Real life experience Relating to medical treatment * Standards of Care for Gender Identity Disorders * Harry Benjamin International Gender Dysphoria Association * Gender reassignment therapy (compare also Sex change) ** Hormone replacement therapy (trans) ** Sex reassignment surgery *** Sex reassignment surgery female-to-male **** Phalloplasty **** Metoidioplasty *** Sex reassignment surgery male-to-female ****Castration ****Colovaginoplasty ****Penile inversion ****Penectomy compare also Penis removal ****Breast augmentation ****Facial feminization surgery ****Trachea shave Legal aspects * Legal aspects of transsexualism ** Name change ** Gender Recognition Act 2004 ** Changing legal gender assignment in Canada Other Sex change Other related topics * List of transgender-rights organizations as of 5.1.2005, still a work in progress * List of transgender-support organizations ditto * List of lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender community centers in the USA and Canada * Violence against gays, lesbians, bisexuals, and the transgendered * Genderqueer * Gender studies * Gender and sexuality studies * Anima (Jung) * Feminism * Transfeminism * Transsexual Film Stars * Transsexual Pregnancy * Queer Theory * Queer studies * Passing * The Closet * Stonewall riots * Autogynephilia * Transgender Pride flag * Transgender symbols Other gender-variant people or behaviour Many other terms describe gender-variant people or behaviour, without the people being described necessarily being transgender. * Amazon * Eunuch * Butch and femme * Tomboy * Skoptzy Sexual orientation and behaviour Sexual orientation and behaviour are independent from gender identity; since both are often mentioned together or even confused, some relevant topics are mentioned here. The first article elaborates on this question. * Homosexuality and transgender * Sexuality and gender identity-based cultures also contains a section on transgender * Sexual identity * LGBT ** Gay ** Lesbian ** Bisexuality ** List of LGBT-related topics * Heterosexuality Religion * Ardhanari, the androgynous aspect of Shiva in Hinduism Media * Transgender publications Film and television Comedians * Eddie Izzard Books * Transgender Warriors (ISBN 0807079413) by Leslie Feinberg * The Transsexual Empire (ISBN 0807762725) by Janice Raymond * Masculinities Without Men? (ISBN 0774809973) by Jean Bobby Noble * Transgenderism and Intersexuality in Childhood and Adolescence: Making Choices (ISBN 076191711X) by Peggy Cohen-Kettenis and Friedemann Pfäfflin]] * Armistead Maupin's "Tales of the City" has a transgendered person as a central character in it. * "Boy Wives and Female Husbands: Studies of African Homosexualities" by Will Roscoe * "Latin American Male Homosexualities" by Stephen O. Murray * "Islamic Homosexualities: Culture, History, and Literature" by Stephen O. Murray * "Pacific Homosexualities" by Stephen O. Murray Other * Fictionmania is a non-commercial website collecting and archiving stories, poems, and essays exploring gender. * The Caste Of The Metabarons by Alejandro Jodorowsky: Aghora, the father of the current Metabarons, is a transman. * Venus Envy by Erin Lindsey, is a webcomic centred around the life of a teenage MTF. Category:Gender Transgender Category:Transgender